Malagueña
by Awesome Einsamkeit
Summary: Kasamatsu Yukio voulait un week-end de repos...
_Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bon appétit 'u' ?_

Alooors un texte que j'ai écris sur du KiKasa qui ne s'est pas du tout finit comme je le pensais et surtout comme je le voulais. xD Du coup au final je pense que ce ne sera pas un OS, mais une fic de 3 chapitres... peut-être :p... J'ai écris ça à 5h du mat' alors j'ai un peu beaucoup la flemme de me relire donc s'il y a des fautes je m'excuse fortement n'hésitez pas à me frapper. Sinon, le texte est venu tout seul en écoutant "Malagueña" de Olivia Ruiz que l'on entend dans ce beau film qu'est "Jack et la mécanique du coeur" eeet j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, voilà.

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Ce week-end, il n'avait rien de prévu. Ce week-end il resterait à la maison et ne réviserai pas. Ce week-end il serait seul à la maison et en profiterai pleinement. Ce samedi il aurait joué de la guitare toute une après-midi, aurait fait la grasse matinée, se serait commandé à manger et aurait savouré son repas devant la télé, au calme. Oui, en fait c'était bien ça qui était plus ou moins prévu ce week-end paresser. Il ne l'était vraiment pas de nature bien au contraire, mais les semaines éprouvantes pour le cerveau comme pour le corps devaient bien s'arrêter pour qu'il puisse prendre une pose. Au oui, cette fois il aurait glandé tout le week-end avec une joie non dissimulé. Sauf que son cercle d'amis composé de quatre personne ne fonctionne pas de la même façon. En particulier deux pour être exacte. Le coureur de jupon et l'excité de la vie. Mais c'est sûrement la première fois qu'il regrettait autant que Kobori et Nakamura soient partis profiter de leur week-end ailleurs.

Kasamatsu Yukio savait éviter les coups de téléphone incessant de son meilleur ami Moriyama, mais même connaissant Hayakawa, il n'aurait pas pensé que celui-ci se permettrait d'entrer en trombe chez lui prétextant que lui et l'autre pensaient que le guitariste était mort d'ennui ne répondant pas aux appels. Le brun avait bien vite regretté de l'avoir fait, le mort. Mais surtout il avait regretté de ne pas avoir fermé sa porte à clé. La chose est que Hayakawa est un grand enfant, et quand il y a grand événement il donne signe de vie. Et bien sûr qui dit événement dit grande place, beaucoup de personnes et des filles pour Moriyama. Encore une chance pour l'amour de sa vie, d'après lui.

Le pauvre sportif s'était fait traîné de force jusqu'à une fête foraine qui passait en ville. Honnêtement il aimait sortir avec son meilleur ami et ses fidèles amis, mais ce genre d'endroit ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Ce qui le mettait vraiment sur les nerfs, c'était la foule, la musique et tout ce vacarme insupportable. Attraction, nourriture, divertissement, enfants... Non c'était trop pour son crâne. Et bien évidemment ils avaient décider de l'emmener en fin de soirée, quand le monde vient en masse. Il s'en fichait, il ne ferait rien. Hors de question d'aller dans une attraction...bon peut-être une. Mais sans plus. Hayakawa et Moriyama pouvaient s'amuser comme les enfants qu'ils sont, Kasamatsu lui, avait décider de goûter à diverses choses aux stands. Puis il se posa sur un banc mangeant une pomme d'amour en regardant un peu autour de lui. Le bruit le gênait toujours autant mais il adorait toutes ses lumières mélangées, le paysage en réalité. C'était beau à voir. Il se laissa aller dans ses pensées. Ce qu'aimait Yukio également, comme nombreux d'entre nous, c'était rêver, rêver à toutes sortes de scénarios et souvent des scénarios plutôt romantiques. Et oui, l'air de rien il était fleur bleue. Mais ces rêves là étaient vraiment flous, il ne se sentait jamais à l'aise avec les filles et malgré tout il était timide. Il ne se voyait pas être en couple en fait, et se le disait à chaque fois qu'il sortait de ses songes.

Les deux enthousiastes avaient finis leur onzième tour de manège et se précipitèrent vers Kasamatsu.

« -T'es sûr que tu veux pas en refaire ? **Dit Moriyama en prenant place à côté du brun.**

-Non. Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas ce genre de manège.

-Ah ? Tu veux faire quoi alors ? La pêche aux canards ? **Il ne pouvait pas retenir son rire.**

-La ferme Moriyama ou je te cogne. Et pour de bon cette fois.

-Oh ça va, zen !

-Kasamatsu-san ! **Les coupa Hayakawa.** Si vous voulez, y'a des spectacles aussi ! On pourrait en voir un ! »

Un spectacle ? Oui pourquoi pas. Kasamatsu accepta volontiers, en espérant que le choix serait un bon. Il y avait plusieurs tentes et tout un panneau sur le programme, les heures des différents spectacles. Et il y avait étonnamment du choix. En y repensant, ce n'était pas une simple petit fête foraine, elle était plutôt spéciale et originale. Bien sûr il y avait les cirques, basiques, mais aucun des trois ne voulaient voir ce genre. Et c'était tant mieux pour Yukio. De petits groupes peu connus jouaient de la musique, ça, ça avait de suite attiré le brun. Mais Moriyama n'était pas d'accord, pour lui autant aller à un concert. Hayakawa, tout lui paraissait génial à aller voir, il était toujours aussi simple du moment qu'il pouvait s'éclater.

Au final le trio avait décidé d'aller voir « Akemi Twins ». D'après l'affiche c'était un spectacle où des danseuses vous envoûtaient avec leur « voix angélique », du moins de ce qu'ils avaient pu traduire. Alors forcément Moriyama l'avait proposé sortant ses arguments : -c'est de la musique, -ce sont des filles, -Hayakawa est d'accord. Kasamatsu ne sut quoi répondre et s'était encore fait embarquer. Il trouvait le nom et la phrase beaucoup trop élogieux, et un poil prétentieux.(*) Et en arrivant à l'intérieur, s'asseyant en haut de façon à avoir la meilleure vue, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait autant de monde pour de simples chanteuses, danseuses. Après tout c'est vrai, c'était assez courant ça aussi comme genre de divertissement. Pourtant, certains avaient du rester debout, et il y avait autant de femmes que d'hommes. Bien elles étaient sûrement célèbres, ou plutôt connues dans le coin. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à grand chose et commençait à s'ennuyer.

Après quelques minutes, les lumières s'étaient éteintes et juste un éclairage était concentré sur une fille aux yeux dorés et aux longs cheveux de la même couleur. Même s'il ne s'attendait toujours à rien, il devait avouer que la jeune demoiselle était magnifique dans sa robe rouge. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent.

 **«** **Que bonitos ojos tienes »**

A cette phrase, un deuxième éclairage avait fait apparaître un jeune homme blond vêtu de blanc. La foule était dans l'impatience, et des filles s'extasiaient. Le trio écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une chanteuse, du moins ce n'était pas que ça. C'était une chanteuse et un danseur, des faux jumeaux. Et il fallait reconnaître, que même à ce simple début, ils resplendissaient déjà. L'homme blond releva la tête fixant le ciel.

 **«** **Debajo de tus dos cejas** **,**

 **Debajo de tus dos cejas** **»**

Il la rabaissa, s'avançant un peu plus vers le publique. La chanteuse chantait avec passion et regardait bien toute la foule.

 **«** **Que bonitos ojos tienes**

 **Y decirte niña hermosa**

 **Qu'eres linda y hechicera**

 **Qu'eres linda y hechicera**

 **Como el candor de una rosa** **»**

Le jeune danseur faisait des pas lents, des gestes lents. Il suivait la musique et ses mouvements étaient gracieux. La chanteuse était bien concentrée et chantait avec sérieux, posant parfois sa main sur son cœur. Ils portaient tout les deux un visage plutôt ferme, un visage que l'on expose lorsque la nostalgie vous envahis et qu'il faut se retenir de pleurer ou juste montrer la tristesse que vous ressentez.

 **« Si por pobre me desprecias**

 **Yo te concedo razon**

 **Yo te concedo razon**

 **Si por pobre me desprecias »**

La musique accélérait doucement, la chanteuse ne changeait pas ses manières. Le danseur affichait du sérieux, il suivait toujours la musique et ses gestes étaient stricts, ferment. Mais il était toujours aussi gracieux. Le brun n'en revenait pas. L'affiche ne donnait pas vraiment envie, mais c'était à ne pas manquer. Pourtant il n'était pas fan de ce genre de musique, ce genre de danse. Et bien qu'ils étaient tout les deux formidables et agréables à regarder, il ne se lassait pas du danseur. Contrairement à ses deux amis. Il le trouvait impressionnant, charmant. Les lumières ne faisaient que le faire paraître plus magnifique, plus fragile. A l'instrumental, frère et sœur se mirent à danser ensemble. Ils étaient vraiment resplendissants. Kasamatsu en rougit, et ses couleurs s'intensifièrent lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux du blond, qui ne perdait rien de son sérieux. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer. Il se sentait, emporté, envoûté. Yukio était dans un autre monde maintenant, il se voyait seul en face du blond qui ne dansait que pour lui. Qu'il l'entraînait dans sa danse sans le quitter des yeux. Seuls eux étaient éclairés.

 **«** **Como el candor de una rosa**

 **Malagueña salerosa... »**

La chanson prit fin, les faux jumeaux s'inclinèrent. C'est ce qu'était le blond à cet instant pour Kasamatsu, une rose qui demandait le soin de chaque pétale. Le publique s'était levé, applaudissait et applaudissait. Des hommes lançait des roses rouges à la jeune chanteuse, qui se mariaient avec sa robe.

Les artistes souriaient au publique, Kasamatsu avait une fois de plus recroisé les yeux du blond, ce qui le sortit vite de ses rêves et il secoua la tête en se levant en se précipitant vers Moriyama et Hayakawa qui ne l'avaient pas attendus pour descendre des gradins.

« -Elle est... vraiment magnifique ! **S'exclama Moriyama.**

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Moriyama-san ! Et le danseur était excellent aussi !

-Je n'ai pas tout compris mais je crois que nous sommes d'accord. Tout vas bien Kasamatsu ?

-Euh...ouais. »

Ça allait un peu trop à son goût. Au fond de lui il aurait voulu continuer à fantasmer comme ça toute la soirée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser comme ça à propos d'un autre homme ?... Mais il ne nierait pas qu'il avait été incroyable...

Moriyama voyait des femmes ainsi que quelques hommes près des faux jumeaux. Apparemment, on pouvait aller leur parler. Ce qui l'excita bien vite, comme Hayakawa d'ailleurs. Mais Kasamatsu résistait autant qu'il pouvait cherchant n'importe quel prétexte. C'était sans doute de l'embarras mais il ne voulait pas y aller, il ne voulait pas que le blond le reconnaisse ou lui fasse une remarque. Son regard avait du être beaucoup plus qu'insistant. Finalement il n'y avait que les deux joyeux lurons qui allèrent saluer la chanteuse. Kasamatsu restait en retrait à l'entrée de la tente, pensif. Sa tête allait exploser avec toutes les questions qu'il se posaient. Lorsqu'une voix enjouée et douce le salua d'un simple « Bonsoir ». C'était le fameux danseur aimé des femmes. Intérieurement, le brun paniquait, lui qui ne voulait pas le voir le voilà en train d'entamer la conversation. Il était démasqué.

« -Bonsoir...

-Ça t'a plût de ce que j'ai vu. **Souriant.**

-Pardon ?

-Le spectacle.

-Ah euh... oui c'était pas mal.

-Je peux te demander ton nom ?

-Kasamatsu Yukio...

-Moi c'est Kise, Kise Ryouta. »

A ces mots, il lui tendit une rose. Kasamatsu aurait sans doute refusé en râlant un peu. Une rose ? Non mais franchement... Mais il semblerait que les yeux de Kise Ryouta aient du pouvoir, et il la prit inconsciemment. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, intense chez les deux.

* * *

 _(*) Akemi -de mon savoir- signifie beauté éclatante et Twins c'est jumeaux en anglais... voilà pour ça aussi vous pouvez me frapper. Mais bon c'est mieux au fond que ça ne soit pas original pour se rendre compte que ça vous fait naître des sentiments en le voyant, nan ? Est-ce que je parle encore français là ? Bon je vais dormir._

 _Alors ? Une suite ? (Enfin je vous préviens je suis lente hein... Je continuerai "Une Vie" aussi pour ceux qui attendes z'inquiétez pas. Mais j'suis lente, voilà 'u'...)_

 _En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plais' !_

 _Kiss._


End file.
